


because of a kitten

by yuwins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Light Smut, M/M, Parenthood, at the end, idk if its fluffy, its nothing too wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: Sicheng and Yuta fight over a kitten at the animal shelter but they manage to compromise





	because of a kitten

Sicheng had been living by himself in his apartment since he’s moved out and he’s finally decided it was time to get company. It had been exactly 364 days since he first stepped foot into the small studio. He planned this very meticulously, his logic being that for his 1-year anniversary as a free man he would celebrate it with something he had always wanted: a cat. Growing up in his parents’ house, he was never allowed to own a pet because they were supposedly too much “work.” 

“Not responsible enough” he muttered mockingly, “I’ll show you responsible.” He then paused, forming his mouth into an O as a sudden thought processed. “Echo.” His face folded into a sweet little smile, “I like that.” Sicheng had the tendency to quickly move about topics in his mind, his thoughts usually a little disorganized. His friends, Taeyong and Jaehyun, call him random but he prefers the term “spontaneous”. 

_“It sounds smarter,”_ he once told them.

He hummed to himself as got ready in front of the mirror. He mindlessly tousled his hair while imagining what his new baby would be like. He quite fond of white cats with clear eyes, they remind him of angels. “angels…bagels. I need a bagel.” He spoke aloud often. No doubt about it, Sicheng was definitely one heck of a character. His unpredictability is what made his parents decide he couldn’t properly care for a pet, but he would prove that he is perfectly capable. Or, at least he thinks he is.

While he wanted a sweet looking cat, he knew his options would be limited since he would be adopting from a shelter. While he was unordinary, he was compassionate, and he knew adopting would be the best option for him. Still excited about his new friend to come, he quickly grabbed a bagel from his kitchen and headed out the door with no clue as to what to expect.

Sicheng found himself moonstruck by the sweetest little creature he had ever laid his eyes on. A small black kitten. She was shy, though she seemed to trust Sicheng.

“I’ll take this one,” Sicheng pointed at the baby cat in which the shelter’s employee nodded and went to their desk to bring the adoption forms.

As he picked her up, a man standing a few feet away at another kennel came sprinting up to him. Sicheng stumbled back with his eyes wide, clutching onto the kitten as the man had startled him. The man seemed so offended for absolutely no reason, which confused the hell out of Sicheng. 

“That cat is mine,” the strange man held his arms out to try and snatch the kitty from Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng scrunched his face in disgust, stepping back and keeping the cat firmly in his arms, “you’re mistaken, I’m taking her home.” The rude man kept his glare on Sicheng, “hand over the cat if you don’t want problems.” Sicheng scoffed at the stranger’s inflated ego. “What are you going to do, meet me in the schoolyard? Grow up,” Sicheng rolled his eyes and turned to walk to the adoption desk.  
His motion was stopped by a hard hand on his shoulder. Sicheng sighed in frustration as he turned to face the dumb guy. “I already told the person who works here that I’ll be taking that cat home,” he explained, his eyes had softened. Sicheng didn’t buy this nice guy act so quickly, though. “Yeah, okay and I have Santa on speed dial. See you lat-” he was interrupted by the guy once again, “I seriously did!” Sicheng tilted his head in confusion. “Well, so did I. Tough luck,” he shrugged with a smug look on his face. The other man sucked on his front teeth, clearly holding himself back from arguing with Sicheng. “Well, I was here first.” 

From an outsider’s point of view, they looked like children bickering. It was actually a pretty humorous sight to witness.

_“That doesn’t mean anything to me, idiot.” Sicheng spat, starting to lose his patience._  
“Don’t call me idiot, idiot.”  
_“Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot” Sicheng sang._  
_“Shut up” the man grit his teeth._  
_“I-DI-OT”_

And that’s how the two ended up yelling unintelligibly at each other in the middle of a public shelter, the poor cat bouncing in Sicheng’s arms as the two went at it. It went on for about 5 minutes until the two employees separated the two, apologizing for the misunderstanding.  
“We are sorry for the confusion, we didn’t know two people were interested in the same cat since both of us were confronted by you guys separately,” the taller one of the two chuckled nervously. “So, you’re going to have to decide amongst yourselves who gets to take the cat home.” The two employees scurried away awkwardly, afraid of getting involved in the two’s brawl. 

_//_  
Sicheng pouted, his eyebrows furrowed at the idea of not being able to keep the cat he had claimed. He hugged the kitten close to his chest, not wanting to ever let her go. 

“What is your name, idiot?” the mean guy finally spoke.  
“What’s yours?” Sicheng narrowed his eyes at him.  
“Are you serio-” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed, “Yuta. Now you.”  
“Sicheng.”  
“Okay, Sicheng. Give me the cat,” Yuta made another attempt at taking her.  
Sicheng slapped his hand away and turned his body a bit, cradling the cat away from Yuta.  
“I really believe you shouldn’t take this cat. You are a violent and mean person”  
Yuta gasped in disbelief, “you’re the one who just smacked me!”  
“I did it to protect my daughter from a potential aggressor.”  
Yuta rubbed his temples, feeling himself lose brain cells each minute he stood there with Mr. Patrick Star.  
“Okay. I have a proposal.”  
“No,” Sicheng immediately responded, rubbing the top of the kitten’s head.  
Ignoring him, he continued, “Let’s raise the cat together.” 

Sicheng slowly brought his eyes to meet Yuta’s. “You’re kidding, right?” Yuta nodded his head no. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t even know you; you could be a serial killer for all I know.”

Yuta groaned in response, “you’re intolerable.” 

About an hour later, the two finally agreed that they would co-parent together. Sort of the same way it goes for children of divorced parents. The condition was that Yuta had to pay “child support,” or in other words, he had to buy the baby everything she needed. 

That day, Sicheng took the cat home. Yuta refused to name her Echo, so she remained nameless for the time being. 

_//_  


**A text conversation**

_YT: How about pongo?_  
_SC: no_  
_YT: Charles?_  
_SC: this isn’t gossip girl Yuta_  
J _YT: Yuta Jr._  
…  
_YT: Hello??_

_//_

Yuta had been going to Sicheng’s house frequently either to drop off supplies, pick up the kitten, or just hang out. The two considered themselves to be friends. Sort of. With the exception of when it came to naming the kitten, the two rarely fought. 

_//_

“Why don’t we move in together?” Yuta had suggested. It was something Sicheng never saw coming. Sicheng choked at the sudden question. “Like, as roommates or whatever,” Yuta tried to play it off coolly, realizing that moving in together was a commitment. “I’ll think about it,” is all he said, slowly biting into his slice of pizza. They were having a sleepover that night. Yuta had been begging Sicheng to let him stay over because he missed the baby way too much when he was gone, that also being his primary motive for wanting to move in together. Though he refused to admit it to himself, he found himself missing Sicheng too. He found Sicheng to be fun to be around, even if all he did was nag and dryly insult Yuta. He didn’t like to think about it, though, because if Sicheng ever found out, he’d never hear the end of it. 

Yuta awkwardly smiled, his lips forming a straight line, and turned his attention back to the movie they were watching on the TV. The kitten had fallen asleep on Yuta’s lap, which totally made Sicheng jealous. Shutting off the TV, Sicheng got up from the couch and crouched down by Yuta’s legs, making the latter gulp nervously. “I’ll take her to bed,” Sicheng whispered as he slowly picked up the cat from Yuta’s lap. While grabbing her, his hand slowly brushed against Yuta’s crotch. He didn’t notice he did that but when saw that Yuta threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly, his own eyes widened. He felt embarrassed. “Sorry about that,” Sicheng mumbled and quickly made his way into his room. He put the kitty on the bed and stood at the doorframe in silence. It was going to be uncomfortable now that he accidentally touched Yuta _there_. “It was just a mistake, he probably doesn’t even care,” he told himself. “Care. Carebear. Funshine.” Once again, his thoughts trailed off and almost as if he completely forgot about his worries, he ran to the living room where Yuta was, jumping around and squealing, causing Yuta to jump off the couch in fear in which he began to jump and scream as well. Sicheng stopped suddenly, but Yuta still had his eyes shut as he was running in place. The lack of noise led Yuta to peek open an eye. He stopped at once when he saw Sicheng standing in front of him with a blank face. He cleared his throat. “What’s with all the commotion?” Yuta straightened his back, pretending what just happened, didn’t. “Funshine,” Sicheng said, hopeful that Yuta would agree that that name would be perfect for their cat. Yuta blinked slowly before smacking Sicheng upside the head, “that’s dumb!”  
Sicheng pouted, rubbing his head, “you’re dumber.”

_//_

Sicheng had finally agreed to move in with Yuta. He would be going to Yuta’s apartment since his own was too small for the 3 of them to live together. At first, he thought it would end up being a big mistake, but it actually turned out to be pretty alright. Sicheng and Yuta had their own rooms so personal space wasn’t an issue. They always ate together, watched tv together, went shopping together, they basically became inseparable. Over time, Yuta had gradually begun to fall for Sicheng and his annoying personality. Of course, Sicheng was oblivious to this. 

“There’s going to be a full moon tonight,” Sicheng had mentioned at lunch, his cheeks stuffed with rice.  
“Oh. That’s nice,” Yuta smiled, unsure of what to say. He had come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for Sicheng, so he was a little standoffish that day.  
Sicheng put his spoon down and sighed loudly. When Yuta didn’t react, he did it again, even louder. Yuta looked up from his phone with a puzzled look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, did you want us to watch it tonight?”  
A smile crept on Sicheng’s face and he began to eat again.

_//_  
When nighttime rolled around, the two men laid blankets out on the terrace. They lied on the ground, forgetting about everything around them as they stared up at the sky. Space fascinated Sicheng. He would watch the night sky all day long if he could. He had gotten very comfortable around Yuta, so it wasn’t surprising when he clasped his hand with Yuta’s. The number of butterflies Yuta felt in his stomach was overwhelming. He abruptly pulled his hand back and sat up. Sicheng looked up at Yuta’s silhouette, still lying down. He thought he did something wrong, so he decided to stay quiet. 

“Sicheng.”  
Sicheng’s ears perked up and he sat up, paying close attention to Yuta. He took his time observing every little detail on Yuta’s profile. He hadn’t noticed how handsome he is. He felt something unusual spark inside him. He ignored it, though.

“Are you okay?” Sicheng placed his hand on Yuta’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Yuta said nothing. Instead, he put his hand on Sicheng’s cheek, grazing his thumb over his mouth. Sicheng stayed still, his heart rate picking up and his breath hitched. Yuta stopped his thumb at the corner of Sicheng’s lips and smiled with eyes full of sadness. “Goodnight, Sicheng.” He got up and went to his room. 

About an hour later, Sicheng grabbed the blankets and made his way back inside the cozy apartment, quietly shutting the terrace door to avoid waking up Yuta and the kitten. Sicheng wasn’t sure what had happened between the two of them then, but he was certain of one thing. He didn’t want it to stop there. He slowly opened Yuta’s bedroom door, peeking his head in before fully stepping in. He tip-toed his way to the bed and crawled in. Yuta was awake. 

“What are you doing?” Yuta’s voice was soft. Sicheng didn’t respond, he just snuggled himself closer to Yuta’s warm body, landing in a fetal position. Yuta hugged Sicheng close, rubbing circles in his back. 

After a while, Sicheng moved his head out of the crook of Yuta’s neck and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. It was dark but Yuta could still see the cute pout on Sicheng’s face and his naturally sad expression. 

“Can we kiss?” Sicheng whispered, his cheeks warm. 

Yuta swallowed and then nodded. He pushed Sicheng even closer to his body, holding him securely. 

And then, their lips met. Yuta could swear he felt his entire heart drop down to his toes. His mind felt like static. Sicheng’s lips were so soft and sweet. The feeling was utterly euphoric. Sicheng cupped Yuta’s face, deepening their kiss. He ran his tongue gently over Yuta’s bottom lip, which allowed him access to explore the man’s mouth. The kiss was still slow and soft and neither of them had any intention of being rougher. The passion in their kissing was almost artistic, their heads moving together in a perfectly orchestrated moment. Yuta shifted over Sicheng, his elbows supporting his weight as he continued to love Sicheng. His bare knee was in between Sicheng’s legs and while he was positioning himself comfortably, he had bumped his thigh against Sicheng’s groin, causing him to softly moan underneath him. 

Sicheng ran his fingers through Yuta’s hair, softly thrusting upward to grind himself against Yuta’s toned thigh. As their kisses got sloppier, Sicheng was consistently rubbing himself against Yuta.

Yuta trailed his kissing away from Sicheng’s mouth, softly planting them along his jawline and neck. Sicheng’s panting escalated as he got closer to his climax, tugging harder on Yuta’s hair. Yuta knew he had found Sicheng’s sweet spot right under his ear when he heard Sicheng’s heavy breathing melt into a high-pitched moan. He kissed the area first, licking at it and nipping softly. Sicheng’s cock was throbbing, desperate for relief. Yuta began to suck on his bottom’s spot, making sure it would leave a mark. He then gradually worked his way back up to Sicheng’s lips, now a deep red color. He started to make out with him again, not leaving an inch of Sicheng’s mouth untouched. 

Sicheng humped slowly once more before finally cumming in his pajama pants, moaning and shaking into the kiss. Pleased with Sicheng’s climax, Yuta smiled into their kiss and he then gave him a final peck before getting off him and lying on his back. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath.  
“Was I okay?” Sicheng shyly spoke up once he recovered his breath.  
“You were amazing,” Yuta whispered, “you’re beautiful.”  
Sicheng turned on his side and silently watched as Yuta drifted off into a slumber.

_//_

The two woke up entangled in each other’s arms, Sicheng pressed closely against Yuta’s own body. 

“Yuta?”  
Yuta hummed in response; his eyes still closed though he was awake.  
“Yesterday on the terrace. It was a romantic scene, wasn’t it?”  
“It was,” Yuta finally opened his eyes to face Sicheng, his pupils adjusting and dilating at the sight of the beautiful man.  
“Do you like the name Luna for the kitten?”  
“Luna,” Yuta breathed out, a sweet smile forming on his face.  
“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Back @ it with another yuwin fic :>>> In case it wasn't painfully obvious from my pseudo and other fic, yuwin is my fave ship e v e r. This was originally written as a dongjun fic (a.c.e.) but i kept imagining them as yuwin so i decided to change the characters hehe. anyways, 
> 
> PLEASE SUPPORT ME WITH KUDOSSSSS. You guys have no idea how much seeing kudos on my stories motivates me. I really love to write these little stories but i could get discouraged easily so knowing if my readers like what im putting out there really helps a lot! 
> 
> love, yuwins 
> 
> twitter: @dobunny127
> 
> feel free to message me anytime <3


End file.
